


we're all demons, but we're together at least

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Seventeen: witches, knights, and demons oh my [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adventurer's Guild, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Found Family, Implied Sexual Content, It's complicated I don't really know how to tag this au, M/M, Magic, Rebellion, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Training Camp, magic boys and knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the magic community, there is a very famous training camp in south korea that takes place over the course of a month. many young magicians and knights alike compete to form a coveted guild that's dedicated to eradicating evil monsters from the world, and to keep humans in the dark about everything. but nothing is as it seems, and these thirteen boys are about to start a new adventure.





	1. reunions and secrets

**Author's Note:**

> so, seventeen are joining the supernatural au! this started off as a weird dream I had and somehow evolved into something even bigger. my dream involved an insane steampunk monster fighting rollercoaster. i didn't know how to write that so let's pretend the "final exam" is something better haha. this is my first time writing svt, i hope it's alright D;
> 
> i found it kind of hard to tag this au...i guess its kind of like fire emblem? dnd? something like that. but it takes place in the same supernatural universe as my other fics! :) i hope you enjoy :D
> 
> P.S. this series will mention/reference sexual relationships, but will not be explicit.

“I’m just a little bit nervous.” Jisoo says, twiddling his fingers as he walks alongside Seungcheol. 

“Why?” Seungcheol frowns, wrapping a hand around the younger boy’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t have anything to be afraid of. It’s not like you won’t make the cut.”

Jisoo sighs. “That’s just it. Because I will probably make it into the team of seventeen that this camp makes me nervous.” He takes a deep breath to ground himself. “I want it to be obvious that I’m succeeding because of my abilities...not your parent’s coattails.”

“You’ll be fine.” Seungcheol reassures the other as they head through a magic barrier to keep regular humans out of the training camp. Though it’s in a secluded forest in Korea in a deep and dangerous cave, there still needs to be precautions from curious humans. “My best friend is one of the most powerful magicians in our lifetime. You’ll be more than alright.”

But Jisoo still can’t help but feel anxious. He knows others will judge him for using backhanded ways to climb to the top of the magic world, but it’s his opportunity to prove himself. “Thank you, Cheol.” He smiles as they wander into an open area of the cave where various tents were set up. Groups of fighters of all different skill sets started to form little groups, socializing and testing out each other’s abilities. “Wow it’s bigger than I thought.”

“The cave was excavated for an entire year for this camp. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Seungcheol notes, looking around the red-orange clay walls lit by numerous torches. It really felt as if they had jumped backwards in time, not the technologically advanced South Korea.

“Do you know anyone in particular here?” Jisoo asks, looking around for familiar faces.

“Just a few. The mechanic genius Jihoon, that model knight...Mingyu? And uh,” Seungcheol’s face turns red, “that famous magician, Yoon Jeonghan.” But Jisoo doesn’t catch the way Seungcheol stutters at the last name. “Hey, Jisoo, can I talk to you later?”

Turning around, Jisoo finds his best friend’s gaze, tilting his head to the side. “Sure?” He answers a bit nonchalantly. “Is it serious?”

Seungcheol coughs. “Y-yeah. A bit.”

“Oh. Oka—” Jisoo freezes mid word, eyes blown wide. Seungcheol can see that Jisoo’s eyes aren’t looking at him anymore, but something—or someone—behind him. “Oh my god.” Jisoo finally says after holding in a breath, and he nearly stumbles into Seungcheol’s arms. 

“Jisoo? What’s the matter?” He catches Jisoo easily, turning them around slowly so Seungcheol can see what has Jisoo so frazzled. A boy with fluffy, honey-brown hair stands no too far away, someone Seungcheol doesn’t recognize. It’s unusual that Jisoo would recognize someone Seungcheol doesn’t. “Do you...know him?” But it’s a stupid question.

“Han...sol?” Jisoo asks, his voice quiet and shaky. Seungcheol has never seen Jisoo act like he is. For a moment Seungcheol worries that maybe this person has harmed Jisoo before, but the fluffy haired boy smiles so bright he even blinds Seungcheol for a moment.

“Joshua? Is that you?” Hansol asks, walking closer to them.

“Joshua?” Seungcheol mumbles quietly to himself before a lightbulb clicks in his head.  _ Oh.  _

“Oh my…” Jisoo then remembers Seungcheol is still there holding onto his arm. “Cheol, I’m alright.” He smiles at his best friend, peeling from the older boy’s grasp. “U-um...this is Hansol. He was…” Jisoo feels his cheeks grow warm, “a close friend when I lived in the States.”

Seungcheol hums. “Oh, right.” He says, the pieces finally fitting into place, understanding why he doesn’t recognize the other boy. “Choi Seungcheol.” He says, extending a hand out to Hansol. 

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you.” Hansol says, reciprocating the handshake with a pleasant smile. “I’m Chwe Hansol.”

Seungcheol studies the other boy a bit, but Jisung interrupts him. “Cheol.” Jisoo says, patting the top of Seungcheol’s head. “Do you mind if I...catch up? It’s been...over ten years.”

“Too long.” Hansol says under his breath but no one seems to catch it.

“Oh, sure.” Seungcheol says, suddenly realizing he’s quite the third wheel. “Stop by my tent later?”

“Mhm.” Jisoo says, giving Seungcheol a hug before turning to Hansol with sparkling eyes. Seungcheol recognizes that look, because he’s given that same look to someone he so desperately loves. He trusts Jisoo to guard his heart well, just in case, but as he walks away, he has this feeling that their weird family is about to get a little bit bigger.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me where your room is?” Jeonghan pouts, nearly scaring Seungcheol as the older boy walks into his tent. He’s sprawled out on Seungcheol’s freshly made bed, a luxurious tent much different than the others. It’s to be expected, of course, with the amount of money tied to his name alone if you ignore his family’s legacy in the magic community. “I felt kind of silly asking around for you. I hope they don’t think I’m some kind of stalker.”

Seungcheol clutches his chest, feeling it race. “Hannie.” He frowns, taking a deep breath before tying the tent closed behind him. “I didn’t know you’d be here so early.”

Jeonghan frowns. “What, are you not in love with me anymore?” He teases, cupping his cheeks with his hands, pouting even more. “Cheolie, please don’t grow tired of me. I know you can’t fall asleep without me.”

“As if I could ever grow tired if you.” Seungcheol sighs, peeling off his jacket and plopping down next to Jeonghan. “I was going to tell Jisoo about us.”

“Oh?” Jeonghan wiggles over to Seungcheol’s side, watching him with a soft smile. “Where’s he now?”

“Talking to an old friend.” Seungcheol rests his arms on his forehead, exhaling heavily.

Jeonghan frowns a little. “He’s as close to you as family. There’s someone else even you didn’t know about?”

Seungcheol sticks out one arm, patting the bed. Jeonghan takes the invitation with a small giggle, resting his head on his boyfriend’s open shoulder, laying down next to him. “Mhm. Jisoo lived in the states as a kid, so it’s someone from then.” He says, bringing his arm around Jeonghan.

“Ooh, do you mean Hansol?” Jeonghan asks, eyes sparkling.

“You know him?” Seongcheol asks, turning to his side to face Jeonghan, arm still around his shoulders. “How come everyone knows him but me?”

“Well, you don’t look at your feed as much as the rest of the world does.” Jeonghan says with a teasing smile. “He caused quite the stir at the airport a few days ago. He kept setting the metal detectors off that the special security was called to inspect him.”

Seungcheol laughs. “Why did it go off? Does he have a metal arm?”

“Magic restraints.” Jeonghan purses his lips. “Thankfully some elders were able to let him pass without any issues. I thought even you would know about it. Since when does someone raise eyebrows like that? What if humans could see it?”

“Hmm…” Seungcheol hums, staring off in the distance for a moment. “Magic restraints, though? Is he a criminal or something?”

“No,” Jeonghan laughs, “they’re embedded into his skin.” Seungcheol is even more curious now. “Like he’s got some hidden power that’s too destructive, or something. He’s not a criminal. Why would your family let him in if he was?”

Seungcheol pouts. “I don’t know. It’s just...strange. I’ve never heard of someone with restraints embedded in the skin.”

“There’s someone else here though.” Jeonghan says, amused at how Seungcheol is so blind to the things around him. “Another knight...hm...Seok...Seok something….” Jeonghan furrows his brows. “Oh, it’s Seokmin!” He smiles, proud that he is able to remember. “He’s got a restraint around his neck. It looks like a super cool tattoo.”

“Weird.” Seungcheol huffs. “All these weird things happening that I don’t know about.”

“That’s why you can’t leave me in the dark.” Jeonghan frowns. “How were you going to sleep without me?”

“I wasn’t.” Seongcheol pulls Jeonghan in his arms, holding the younger boy in his arms. “I told you...I was going to tell Jisoo about us. Did you honestly think I was ignoring you, baby?”

Jeonghan sighs at the warm hands around him and the sweet sound of Seungcheol calling him baby. It brings such a pleasant feeling in his bones. “No...but it’s no fun when no one else knows we’re together. What if someone really thinks I’m stalking you or trying to steal your money?!”

“Baby…” Seungcheol frowns, rolling Jeonghan onto his back and hovering over him in a smooth motion. “If someone thinks that, don’t you know I’d tear their limbs apart?” 

“O-oh.” Jeonghan huffs a laugh, heart racing a bit. There’s something extremely sexy about the way Seungcheol pushes him to the mattress and stares down at him like he’s starving and Jeonghan is Seungcheol’s favorite food. “You talking about killing people kind of turns me on.” He jokes, but the look Seungcheol gives him is worth it. “You really do love me, Cheolie.”

“Of course I do.” Seungcheol says, pressing a knee between Jeonghan’s legs, earning a sweet sound from his boyfriends lips. “Don’t you love me, baby?”

Jeonghan reaches up to pull Seungcheol down by his neck. “I love you so much.” Jeonghan mewls, kissing Seungcheol’s chin and jaw. “I especially love that look in your eyes like you want to eat me up.”

“I can eat you up baby.” Seungcheol dips down to Jeonghan’s neck, kissing his pale skin softly before nibbling hard enough to make Jeonghan moan so sweetly by his ear. “Should I start here, baby?”

“O-oh god, p-please.” Jeonghan wriggles, helpless underneath Seungcheol, just how he likes it. “Do I taste good?”

“So good baby.” Seungcheol growls, kissing and sucking Jeonghan’s necks until it’s covered in dark marks. 

“O-oh my god.” Another voice in the room makes Seungcheol jump off the bed and away from Jeonghan. He whips around and feels his soul leave his body as he sees who the voice belongs to. 

“J-jisoo?!” Seungcheol finds it hard to speak around the lump forming in his throat. “I can explain?”


	2. expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and seungkwan try and guess who their training partners will be. seokmin wants to prove to soonyoung and the world that he's more than the demons that haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! this is one of the few fics where i've written each scene out of order, so o apologize if some transitions might seem weird. i wrote the scenes as i imagined them, and it was a little difficult to piece them together. but i still hope you enjoy uwu

"Are you nervous?"

"Kind of." Chan says, his arms vibrating despite his words. His fingers feel a tad numb, but that's to be expected. "What if I get partnered with Jeonghan?"

"You would pee yourself." Seungkwan jokes though he wouldn't be surprised if Chan actually does just that. "But...you're both mages. Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of what this training camp is for?"

Chan sighs with a heavy exhale, trying to push the stress out of him. "But it's  _ Jeonghan. _ He's my inspiration! The reason I practiced magic!" His knees wobble and he grabs onto Seungkwan's arm. "Oh it would be such an honor to spend an entire  _ month _ with him."

"Mhm." Seungkwan yawns, not minding Chan's near nervous breakdown. "Don't be too disappointed if he isn't your partner."

"Of course not." Chan takes deep calm breaths again. "I just hope I don't get stuck with a knight."

Seungkwan finally peels his attention from the other trainees nearby to look Chan in the eye. "Really? Why not?" He peeks a glance towards a particular group with a particular knight in the crowd. "I have a knight who I'd  _ die _ to spend just a minute with."

Chan rolls his eyes. "Listen, this training camp could land us a real job. It's not for finding someone who can manhandle you."

"Two birds with one stone." Seungkwan says with a wink. "But why don't you want a knight?"

"Because..." Chan says, a little embarrassed with himself, "we're complete opposites. What would we have in common?"

"You're both in the same training camp." Seungkwan hums, his eyes focused on his newfound prize. "And could be in the same team if you make the initial cut of seventeen."

Chan whines. "That's not much!"

When his knight moves away out of view, Seungkwan turns back to his friend once again. "If you want to make it as a mage, you should learn how to work well with others. You're going to have to be paired with a knight at some point. And bards, and clerics, and—"

"Okay, I get it." Chan huffs, but he still hopes he doesn't end up with a knight.

* * *

“Minnie.” Soonyoung says softly, straightening the collar of Seokmin’s shirt.

“Yes, hyung.” Seokmin says quietly, standing still. He knows that tone of voice, so he knows he might get scolded.

“You stand out too much.” With his scarf now tucked into his short, Seokmin’s neck restraint is out of sight. “I don’t want anyone to make fun of you.”

Seokmin presses his lips together in a thin line. “I’ll be careful.”

Hearing the defeat in Seokmin’s voice, Soonyoung sighs heavily. “Minnie.” He says, patting the younger boy’s shoulders. “I’m not mad. I’m just worried.” Seokmin still doesn’t move, hanging his head a bit low. “I don’t want other people to see you as some kind of monster.” Because you’re not. You’re my precious friend who sacrificed himself to save a stranger.”

“You’re more than a stranger.” Seokmin counters, squeezing his hands together tightly. “Soonyoung, I’m not ashamed of myself.”

“Neither am I.” Soonyoung says right back. “But others won’t see it that way. They’ll think all kinds of nasty things.”

“That’s why I’m here to prove myself...that I can keep the demon under control.” 

“I know you can.” Soonyoung smooths his hands along Seokmin’s shoulders and down his arms until he untangles his hands and laces their fingers together. The tense aura that had hung about Seokmin all seems to disappear at the older boy’s touch. “Relax, Minnie. We’ll do just fine.”

Seokmin nods with determination in his eyes, a slight sparkle to them. Soonyoung smiles proudly.

He knows everything will be fine.

* * *

  
  


"Wow, we're so lucky!" Seungkwan howls, looking at the name written on the card in front of him. "Oh, I knew I was going to get that knight. I willed the thought into the universe."

"Yeah," Chan scoffs, "please promise you won't scare away the poor guy."

"No, he's totally into me." Seungkwan waves across the way to the taller boy who waves back with a shy smile. "Look at that! He totally thinks I'm cute."

Chan's not sure Seungkwan will be this happy when the month is over. "Okay, let your little fantasy run wild I guess." An idea comes to him and he turns to Seungkwan slowly. "Don't you dare poison him."

"Oh my god," Seungkwan turns to Chan, almost glaring at his friend. "I wouldn't do something like that to him! Our love doesn't need anything like that. It will happen  _ naturally."  _ He hums, diverting his attention back to the tall knight, smiling right back at him. "Well, hang in there, Channie. I'm going to go greet my handsome partner."

And in a flash, the other boy is practically running over to the knight who just seems to glow at the sight of Seungkwan. Maybe he does like him.

But it's besides the point; Chan had come here to practice his magic. And though he wants to not be biased towards his partner...he isn't particularly pleased he's stuck with a knight himself. He wanders among the secluded cave, the dimly lit torches making it a little hard to see faces from far away. As he looks for a name badge with his partner's name, he almost bumps into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Chan apologizes quickly.

"Not a problem." Comes a smooth voice that Chan recognizes instantly. He turns around, cheeks flushed, met face-to-face with his idol. "Are you alright?"

"O-oh, y-y-y-yes!" Chan stammers, wide-eyed at the sight of the one and only Jeonghan in front of him. His beauty is unparalleled in person, and the overwhelming aura about him is astounding, so much so that Chan doesn't even know what to say. He just stares like an absolute moron up at the one boy who helped him become the mage he is today.

Jeonghan, recognizing the look in Chan's eyes, smiles wide. "Ah." He rests his hand on Chan's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "A fan?" He chuckles a little. "I can sense you have a really great aura. I'm excited to see what kind of abilities you have this month."

The words make Chan feel like his entire world has been flipped upside down. "O-oh..." Is what Chan can spill out. "T-t-thank you. Sunbae. Nim."

And with another soft shoulder squeeze, a soft chuckle on his lips, Jeonghan is gone. Chan stays frozen for a good minute before he realizes he's holding a breath he doesn't know he's holding in. As he exhales, he falls to his knees. Never before would he think he could get to meet his idol, but for a compliment from one of the best mages in existence? Chan's not sure how he's going to survive, and Jeonghan isn't even his partner!

He stays like that on the ground, hands splayed along the red dirt, before another gentle hand touches for his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought!


	3. not so secret anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joshua meets seungcheol's boyfriend for the first time, but jeonghan decides to make it extra embarrassing for scoups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy the dynamic of seungcheol and jeonghan, i hope y'all enjoy too :)
> 
> P.S. the tags have been updated, there is implied sexual content here :)

“Do I even want to know?” Jisoo asks, feeling very small sitting in his chair across from one of his best friends and apparently his secret boyfriend. Jeonghan is very popular and very social in the magic world...it seems weird that he’d be okay with keeping his relationship private. Seungcheol is famous in his own right, and extremely wealthy due to his family’s prowess in magic. Their pairing isn’t strange at all...but the secrecy of it is strange. 

“Yes you do.”

“No you don’t.”

Seungcheol looks offended, squeezing his hand on Jeonghan’s thigh tight. “Baby, he really doesn’t need to know.”

“He’s your best friend. I’m surprised you didn’t tell him from the beginning.” Jeonghan frowns, hooking his leg even tighter around Seungcheol’s thighs, eager to let him sit through the story. Despite being embarrassed and 1000% sure Jisoo did  _ not _ have to hear this, he tightens his hold on his boyfriend, one hand splayed against Jeonghan’s back to keep him close.

“I’m surprised as well.” Jisoo arches a brow, leaning back in his seat. “Go ahead, Jeonghan.”

With a small giggle, Jeonghan smiles as he recalls their first meeting. “It was a few years ago.”

Jisoo nearly choked on his own breath.  _ “Years?” _

“Mhm.” Jeonghan can feel Seungcheol’s heart start to race, but it only makes it even more fun. “I wasn’t as popular as I was today, but I still had a bit of a following.” Seungcheol keeps squeezing Jeonghan’s bare thigh as if his punishments scared Jeonghan in the slightest. Jeonghan thinks it’s cute. 

“Well,” Jeonghan continues, “I had posted a rather cute selca. My hair was long then, and I put on a bit of makeup. I do say it’s one of my finest.” 

“Oh...I think I know the one.” Jisoo says.

“Oh?” Jeonghan snickers. “How so? I don’t think you’re one to check social media very often.”

“No.” Jisoo agrees. “Seungcheol has it framed in his bedroom.”

Jeonghan breaks out into laughter. “Oh, baby.” He turns to his boyfriend, who is in fact red as a beet, and kisses his cheek. “You’re so cute. You really wanted to remember how we met?”

“Jisoo, if you value your life, you should leave.” Seungcheol says, though there’s no bite to his bark. All three of the boys in the room know that Seungcheol could barely hurt a fly. 

“I think I’ll stay then.” Jisoo rests his chin on his hand, even more intrigued than before.

Once Seungcheol simmers down, Jeonghan turns his attention back to Jisoo. “So...I’m a very flirtatious person. I think we all know that.” He clears his throat. “In the caption, I wrote that I was wishing for a hot sugar daddy to come sweep me off my feet and treat me to a night in heaven.” He pauses, waiting for the realization to sink in. “As a joke, of course, but I got a very serious offer from a very interested boy.”

“Oh my god, Choi Seungcheol.” Jisoo rubs his head with his hands, groaning. He’s just a bit shocked, but he finds it more hilarious than anything. “You offered to be his sugar daddy? You’re only 25!”

“And rich enough to slide me a million won for a private selca that I wouldn’t post anywhere.” Jeonghan smiles, resting his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder and patting his chest lightly. “It was love at first sight, right baby?”

_ “A million won! For a selca!”  _ Jisoo chokes out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand before standing up. “Oh my god, my best friend is an  _ idiot. _ ”

Jeonghan giggles. “I did it of course. But then he sent me one back and...I mean, look at him. Jisoo, you understand your best friend is attractive?”

“Right now he’s not.” Jisoo sits back down again; he can’t bear to look Seungcheol in the eyes.

“Seungcheolie told me he didn’t think he had anything to offer but his money. But he’s such a sweetheart.” Jeonghan cooes, kissing the older boy’s cheeks more, not minding that said boy is pretending that he’s invisible. “I have no intention of draining your bestie of his funds. I’d much rather be draining something else.”

Jisoo stands up in a rush; maybe he really didn’t have to know how his best friend got together with his secret boyfriend. But he’s thankful there aren’t any more secrets between them. “Thank you, Jeonghan. But I think my enlightenment ends here.”

“See you tomorrow? They’re pooling the witches together for something, right?”

“Mhm.” Jisoo finally glances back at Seungcheol, and he’s met with a devastated puppy look that makes Jisoo realize he can never stay upset for long. Jisoo isn’t upset at  _ how _ he landed a boyfriend (though it’s completely ridiculous), he wishes that Seungcheol would have trusted him with a sensitive topic. 

But he’d much rather talk to Seungcheol  _ after _ the training camp. So he opts for torturing his best friend just a little bit. 

“See you tomorrow, Jeonghan.” Jisoo waves before leaving the tent and the couple alone.

“See you.” Jeonghan calls out after him, watching him leave. But once their alone, he snuggles to his boyfriend even closer, pressing his lips by his ear. “Baby, are you mad at me?”

“No.” Seungcheol whines, though he’s embarrassed beyond belief. “But I feel like punishing you.” He says, running his hand up and down Jeonghan’s thigh, squeezing right at the hem of Jeonghan’s shorts. 

Jeonghan giggles into the other boy’s ear, cupping his cheek with one hand so they could look at each other. “Baby, you know I like it when you get all riled up.” He teases, kissing the tip of his nose. “I really thought you’d get angry.”

Seungcheol sighs. “Jisoo was bound to know sooner or later. I was dumb for not telling him.”

“He’ll forgive you.” Jeonghan smiles, moving to fully straddle him this time, knees on either side of Seungcheol’s waist. And like clockwork, both of his boyfriend’s hands smooth up each sigh, eliciting a soft mewl from Jeonghan. “He didn’t seem mad. Just confused. I’m sure it will all work itself out once the camp is over.”

“Mm.” Seungcheol just hums, busying himself with splaying his hands over Jeonghan’s smooth, silky thighs. His mind is elsewhere just for a moment, wondering if he really can patch up his relationship with Jisoo. But Jeonghan’s own hands slip beneath Seungcheol’s shirt, reaching to press against his chest and squeeze gently. 

“Jisoo still loves you.” Jeonghan says, dipping down to distract Seungcheol from the darkness of his mind with soft pecks on plush, sweet lips. “I see him tomorrow. I’ll let you know if he says anything.”

“Mm.” Comes Seungcheol’s response again, but he’s less distracted now; it’s kind of hard when his boyfriend demands his attention. “I need you baby.” He whines, desperation in his voice when he looks up at Jeonghan.

Now that finally Seungcheol is listening to him. There are few things that can keep Seungcheol’s mind from wandering off into dangerous territory, and luckily Jeonghan is skilled in all of them. “What do you want from me, baby? I need to know so I can help you.”

Seungcheol groans around a lump in his throat. “Can you keep me warm tonight?” He asks, biting his lip at saying such an embarrassing thing aloud, but Jeonghan catches his drift and giggles happily at his boyfriend’s request. 

“Only if you surprise me in the morning.” Jeonghan teases, laying against Seungcheol’s chest and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Love you, Cheolie.”

“I love you, Hannie.” Seungcheol says easily, laughing a little at how easy the words come out. “I really do.”


	4. beginnings of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and wonwoo meet for the first time. someone give woozi a pay raise and a bonus for all of his hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! i haven't abandoned this series! my plat is just full with so many other things >w< i have some future chapters already written out, but I wanted to write some of the middle bits before i continue uwu thanks for sticking around!

“Yes, I’m fine.” Chan says, bowing politely. “Are  _ you _ alright?”

“I’m alright.” The other boy says, scratching the back of his neck. “I was looking for you...but I didn’t expect to see you on the ground like that.”

Chan perks up. “You know me?”

“Yes.” The other boy states plainly, looking at Chan carefully. “I should. You’re my partner.”

At the other boy’s words, Chan immediately looks at their wrists, noticing the color of their wristbands matched perfectly.  _ Oh. _ Chan thinks.  _ A knight. _

“I’m Wonwoo.” 

“Oh, I’m Chan.”

“Chan,” Wonwoo says, testing the new name on his lips. “It’s nice to meet you.” He says, awkwardly shuffling between his feet. “Sorry I’m...not what you wanted.”

“Oh?” Chan catches the edges of his lips curling downward and forces a smile. Then again, forcing a smile isn’t really much better. “I...it’s not like that! Really!”

Wonwoo presses his lips in a line, a faint smile there. It’s the same, forced, uncomfortable smile Chan gave him only moments ago. “You don’t have to force it. But...since we are partners, I plan to not hold you back.”

“I’m sure you won’t!” Chan counters, extremely embarrassed. He hates that his thoughts were so visible on his face, hurting the other boy before they even had a chance to get to know another. “I’m not that talented...I’m sure I’ll have a lot to learn from you!”

“We’ll see.” Wonwoo says, having a hard time meeting Chan eye-to-eye. He feels a little disappointed that he’s seemed to crush the younger boy’s dream in an instant. There’s not much he can do; their partnership had been chosen by someone else. And changing isn’t an option either. “I’ll go now. See you later?”

Chan can already feel sweat bead on his forehead. “O-oh.” He nods quickly, hating that he can’t speak without stammering. “Y-yea, sure. S-see you around.”

Wonwoo gives a small wave, a hint of a more genuine smile, and he’s gone as quick as he came. Chan wants to kick himself for being so rude to the knight, and he just barely knows his name. “I’m so  _ stupid. _ ” Chan says under his breath, groaning at his own lack of concern. “Way to go Chan. I’m here to make a name for myself as a mage, and I just…” He kicked at the dirt in frustration, storming away to release steam, his shame following him like a dark cloud raining miserably over him.

* * *

“I can’t believe this.” Woozi groans, rubbing his temples. Vernon and Seokmin stand meekly, awkwardly shuffling their feet in front of the other boy. “I already had hesitations for helping Seokmin...but there are  _ two of you?” _

Vernon bites his lip nervously. “I didn’t come here with intentions to use my full power—”

“Full power?” Woozi bites back. “If both of you even use  _ half _ of your power against each other, this  _ whole cave _ will come crumbling down.  _ Do you understand?” _

Seokmin tries his luck with speaking this time. “I don’t think we’ll ever have to fight against one another. Our brackets are totally different.”

“But it’s not impossible. There’s still a possibility you two could meet in a match-up not to mention the fact that I can only protect _one of you_. The judges here aren’t stupid. They’ll recognize your black cores from the demons inside you and _eliminate _you. The two of you could get expelled from the magic community. _Expelled._ _Exiled. _Are my words unclear?”

“Not at all.” The two boys say in unison. 

From another corner of the room, Soonyoung decides to gamble. “Can’t one of you just forfeit?”

“Not a chance.” Vernon and Seokmin say in unison again. 

“Soonyoung I have to protect you!”

“I’m not leaving until I make the final cut with Joshua.”

Soonyoung whines. “I can protect myself. And...who’s Joshua?”

“Oh.” Vernon grows warm-cheeked. “Hong Jisoo.”

“You know Hong Jisoo?” Soonyoung bounces over to Vernon with sparkles in his eyes. “Oh, wow, I’d really like to meet him. I’ve only seen recordings and pictures of him casting magic...it must be so beautiful to see them in person!”

“It really is.” Vernon replies with a fond smile.

“Hyung!” Seokmin cries out. “You can’t even cast grade B spells! There’s no way you can survive on your own.”

“Well.” He looks up at Vernon with even brighter eyes. “If Vernon hyung can help me meet Hong Jisoo sunbae-nim, then he can protect me!”

“W-wha—”

“ALL of you.” Woozi yells, his voice echoing in the room. “Quiet.” And the room instantly falls silent. The command in Woozi’s voice, despite his stature, is more powerful than the other boys combined. “I will think of something.” He says, distress in his voice. “But until I think of something, neither of you can use your powers. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” All three of them reply at once, making Soonyoung giggle. 

Woozi sighs and plops onto his chair, mentally exhausted. “All of you, leave my sight. If anything comes up, I will come for you.”

“Understood.” Seokmin salutes before dragging Soonyoung outside, Vernon not far behind.

When the three boys are gone, Woozi groans in disgust. His workload has just doubled. “Two boys with grade S demons in their magic cores.” Just the thought alone is tiring, let alone having to come up with a method that would keep  _ both _ of their secrets intact. “I certainly don’t get paid enough for this.”

* * *

“Channie! Channie...listen to me.” Seungkwan whines. “You won’t  _ believe _ the man my partner is.” He spreads his limbs to each corner of his cot, looking up at the tent’s ceiling in a daze. “I could tell from the beginning he was a gentleman...but he  _ surpasses _ the very  _ meaning _ of the word!”

“Oh, really?” Chan says, half-listening, half staring into space and nearly letting his own thoughts consume him.

But Seungkwan carries on nonetheless. “I extended my arm to give him a handshake, and he took my hand in his sweet embrace and brought it to his  _ lips!” _ Seungkwan sighs, holding his arm out as if to relive the moment. “He told me he couldn’t wait to work side-by-side with such a beautiful mage!”

“Sounds like a charmer.” Chan leans his head back against the cot Seungkwan is on, staring up at the ceiling as well, watching the shadows of the torches outside flickering against the thick cloth material. “I thought you would make the first move with how much you were gushing over him at the beginning.”

“Right?” Seungkwan hums, content with the happiness bubbling in his chest. “He asked me out tonight to watch the stars. He said he found a part of the cave that’s open to the outside and you can get a glimpse of the night sky.” He sighs dreamily, clutching his chest to try to keep his heart still. “I think I’ve met my match, Channie. These kinds of romantic gestures don’t really have an effect on me...but Kim Mingyu...you’ve captured my heart.”

Chan rolls his eyes. “It is strange that you’re so lovey-dovey or a simple hand kiss. I would have thought your dreams would head straight for the gutter.”

“Channie!” Seungkwan playfully slaps the back of Chan’s head. “I can be a gentleman!” He says with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m going to be civil. We’re here to train...but I will not turn down a heated kiss under the moonlight.”

“Have fun.” Chan sighs, standing up slowly and rubbing the back of his head where Seungkwan hit him. “Use your pillow instead of my head if you want to use violence. What if I get a concussion?”

Seungkwan sits up quickly, pillow in hand. “I’ll  _ give _ you a concussion right now!” He throws the pillow at Chan, missing his head entirely. He sticks out his tongue for good measure even though Chan can’t see it. “Just you wait and see. I’m going to be good and not go for anything more than a kiss.”

“And I’ll promise the same.” Chan jokes because they both know he’s not interested in finding love as much as Seungkwan is. This just makes the older boy laugh.

“I  _ dare _ you to find a pretty boy and kiss him. Then I’ll really know I’ve lost.”

“Don’t bet on it, hyung.” Chan says, walking out of the tent to get some fresh air. Their tent is too stuffy with Seungkwan’s swooning and sighing over his tall, handsome partner. Chan just wishes he had a good start with his partner too.

But beggars can’t be choosers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you thought! you can chat with me on twt @minhyukieboy


End file.
